My first, my last, my all
by Masters of Disguise
Summary: Antonio and Ludwig were two diffrent subjects entirely.Antonio had always been faithful to his family while Ludwig, he was a forbiden fruit.A love that should have never happend for how can a Vargas fall in love with a Beilchmidt?
1. Chapter 1

Romeo! Germany and Juliet! Italy. au. human names used. Also a touch of spainxramano  
>disclaimer: do not own hetalia! :( enjoy!<p>

The mask of the enemy

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Feliciano Varges stood on his balcony, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair. Downstairs the masquerade ball his father had told him he must attend was already taking place, but he felt no want in his chest to leave this hiding place. Noise from below drifted up to him as a few more guest were let in, and the brunet caught sight of the two before they disappeared into the crowed.

'Now is as good a time as any to leave' he thought with a sigh. The Varges slowly walked back inside, closing the glass balcony behind him, and changed slipping on the white dress shirt, he admired himself in the mirror before placing his simple black mask on.

Quietly Feliciano slipped out of his room and down the stairs, the sound gradually growing stronger until all the chatter and music was around him. He stood for a second, one hand still on the railing until his mother spotted him.  
>"Feli," the brunet woman said, walking up, "what took you so long dear? Come, there are some beautiful ladies out tonight." She winked at him then took his hand. With much reluctance, he let go of the banister and fallowed his mother who was pulling him deep into the crowed as she continued to talk.<br>"Yes there are many beautiful girls here tonight. Oh! There goes one now!" She pointed at a girl with raven black hair and an elegant gold and silver mask on. Her white dress had a trim of gold thread that twirled up the dress and twisted into the shape of flowers.  
>"Uh, mother….." the young Varges tried to argue, but his mother was already pushing him forward.<br>"Go on, go on, and just say hi. You never know what it could turn into." She urged and with one last push, sent him stumbling forward. Right into one of the guest.  
>"Ah! S-sorry!" Feliciano said and pulled back looking up at the stranger his mother had pushed him into. He gasped as he met the amused blue eyes that were behind the hunter green mask. His blond hair was slicked back and his dress shirt was the same shade of green as his mask.<br>"Enjoying the view?" the man asked and Feli blushed.  
>"I- uh-I-I'm sorry. I was just…" he looked over and saw that the young woman his mother had pushed him towards was being asked to dance by another man.<br>"No need to be sorry," the blond said, and then with a blink of an eye another man was pulling him away. Feliciano caught sight of the silver hair before they both disappeared.  
>He was still frozen in the middle of the floor when his father found him.<br>"My son, what are you doing just standing in the middle of the floor?" the handsome Romulus asked, "There are many beautiful girls here!"  
>"I-I'm looking," he lied and placed a timed smile on his face.<br>"That's my boy," he smiled and clapped his hand on Feliciano's shoulder briefly then went off to find his wife.  
>'Hmm, now where did those two disappear to?' the small brunet wondered and started to search for them. He found the two strangers again in the middle of the room, talking to each other. Blue and brown eyes met for the second time that night, and something about those eyes made Feliciano's breath hitch.<br>"You know its love at first sight." He remembered his father saying. "When you can look in the other's eyes and get lost in them."  
>"Well hello again," the blond said.<br>"Hello…." Feli answered hesitantly. Now that he got a good look at the blue eyed mans partner, he was slightly unnerved by the man's oddly colored eyes. Was he seeing them right through the silver mask? He had always been told red eyes were the sign of the devil.  
>"Burder…" the silver haired man hissed.<br>"Oh calm down Gilbert, I can talk to the guest can't I?"  
>"You don't know who is connected to the Varges!" Came the hiss. Feli stiffened a little and knew at this moment that he should keep his mouth shut.<br>"I'm sure this little..." the blond pulled Feliciano forward and twirled him, "Isn't that much of a threat." Next he took the brunets face in his hands and made him look at him, his blue eyes. "Right?"  
>Feliciano nodded and the man smiled, "See bruder, now calm down. Enjoy yourself a little."<br>The man called Gilbert calmed a little and he casually looked around. Feli should have left then. Should have bid the strangers good day then went and told his father of their presence but instead he found himself asking, "What's your name?"  
>A mysterious glint shone in those blue eyes as the man leaned forward. "Can you keep a secret?" Feli froze. He smelled so good, the scent of….was that gunpowder? Hum, such an odd scent to be attracted to but…<br>"Yes I can keep a secret."  
>"Well, I," the blond straightened up a little in pride. "Am Ludwig Beilshmidt, son of Ulrich Beilshmidt."<br>It took a second for the information to register in the young Varges' head, but when he did, he had to swallow his rising fear. "What are you doing here then?" I heard your family hated the Varges'," he said. 'That's right Feliciano, keep up the charade..."  
>"Oh yes, which is why I'm here; to crash the party," Ludwig said with a devilish grin then, "sorry. Your name?"<br>Fate was not on the poor boys side that night for no sooner had his so called enemy asked the question that his brother's boyfriend decided to make his presence known.  
>"Feliciano Varges! There you are you little devil! Do you know where Romano is?" Antonio asked, breaking out of the crowed.<br>Ludwig's eyes snapped open wide and he stumbled back a few steps. Gilbert was glaring at Feli as he hissed to his brother, "I told you not to trust…"  
>"Who are your friends?" the new guest asked.<br>"Ah….Paris and Anthony Cross," the burnet lied quickly. Well, he had told Ludwig he could keep his secret.  
>"Hmm, I've never…" Antonio started, staring at the brothers until another person joined the slowly growing group.<br>"You basterd, stop messing with my brother," Romano said, crossing his arms, Despite the fact that he was in the attendance of a masquerade ball, he was not wearing a mask.  
>"Oh my lovi, there you are!" Antonio said joyfully and took his hand, "Come! We must dance!"<br>After Antonio led the protesting Romano away, Ludwig turned to Feli.  
>"Thank you Varges," there was a strange way the name rolled off his tongue. Almost harsh, "but why did you do it?"<br>"I told you I could keep a secret." He said simply. "Now go before my father finds out you're here. He's not as forgiving as I am."  
>"How can we trust that you won't have your people waiting for us when we reach the door?" Gilbert asked harshly.<br>"You can't trust me. You just have to try." Feli said and with that, turned on his heel and went to find a girl. He had to distract his mother and father after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian: thank you for the reviews! ~w~ and as for Italy's missed spelled last name in chapter one sorry the computer kept on putting it a varges instead of vargas anyway it shouldn't be a problem now.

Scarlett: I would also like to thank the reviewers we had no idea our story was going to be that good thank you…

disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN HETALIA !  
>Vivian: heheh if I did I would own Germany! ~w~<br>Scarlett: -.-''….anyways…on to the story!

Chapter 2

Is this love that we're feeling?

Feliciano collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. The rest of the night had been….interesting was the best word to describe it. After he had left Ludwig and Gilbert, he had quickly snatched up a cute little blond girl only to find out later that her brother had anger issues. That hadn't ended well, but it could have been worse.

"That's my boy," his father said, the handsome man smiling approvingly at him, "you snatched a good one tonight! Too bad her brother was a grump."

They were sitting on the staircase, watching the last few guest leave. Each Vargas man had a glass of wine in his hand and Feli smiled when Antonio and Romano waltzed by. It was amazing how Antonio could make the grumpy Vargas giggle like a love struck schoolgirl. Downing the rest of his glass, he set it down on one of the stairs and stood.

"I'm going to bed father," he said then kissed the man on each cheek.

"Good night my son," Romulus said and watched as Feli disappeared up stairs.

Feli had been thinking of Ludwig the whole night while dancing with that girl. Ludwig's eyes, Ludwig's scent, Ludwig's body build…he had to stop himself there. He couldn't have himself mentally stripping the man now could he? Especially the man that was from his family's enemy family.

"Why?" he asked as he buried his head in his pillow, "Why am I thinking about that stupid Beilchmidt with his sea blue eyes and his golden hair…"

"If I knew any better I'd say you were in love with me," a voice said from the direction of his balcony.

"Wh-who's there?" Feli cried, jumping up only to come face to face with….

"It's only me," Ludwig said. He was sitting on the railing of the balcony and Feliciano mentally cursed himself for not realizing that his doors were open.

"I am not in love with you!" he said defensively when he realized what the man had said before. "How dare you accuse me of such…"

"Shut up Vargas, I was joking," the blond said. Unlike earlier, this time when he said Vargas it sounded almost joking; like they had been friends for years.

"Oh." He blushed. Of course he had been joking, why else had he said it?

"Why are you here?" the brunet asked in attempt to redeem himself.

"You make me…curious." Ludwig said and leaned against a wall next to the door. Feli blushed.

"Curious in what way?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself now. I just want to know why you don't rat my brother and I out?" the blond man said while he had been talking he had pushed himself off the wall and walked to Feli, coming to a stop right in front of him.

"I told you I could keep a secret," he told the man just as he said earlier. His head was spinning, the gunpowder scent filling his senses just like before.

"Hum, why do I have a hard time believing that this is only about you keeping a promise?" Ludwig asked with an eyebrow raised. Feli swallowed hard. The blond leaned in closer and the Vargas swallowed again.

"Please move back lord Beilchmidt," the brunet said softly. Ludwig's eyes filled with confusion, but he moved back slightly. The young Vargas took a deep breath, taking in the scent again before opening his eyes once more.

Ludwig was looking at him. "Are you alright Feliciano?"

"Why do you care?" the other snapped. All concern drained from Ludwig again.

"I was just being polite," he said coldly.

"Well I don't need your sympathy!" the Italian yelled.

"I don't care if you don't need my sympathy!" he yelled back then leaned forward, planting his lips roughly against Feli's. The young Vargas' eyes widened to the size of dinner plates then he relaxed. His hands came up to run through Ludwig's golden hair. After a minute, the blond pulled back.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he breathed against the brunet's lips. Feli was so mesmerized that he could only nod. Ludwig gave him another quick peck on the lips. Suddenly the blond stood up, a triumphant smile on his face.

"I knew you had feelings for me," he said, pointing an accusing finger at him. The Italian blushed, suddenly feeling extremely idiotic. He should have known he was being used.

Feliciano blushed and yelled. "Then what was that kiss Beilchmidt?" his outburst only made Ludwig smile.

"Oh, you want to know what the kiss was?" he asked as he stalked closer. Feli's blush drained from his face and he froze once more.

"Do you?" the blond asked. Feli swallowed.

"Yes, I want to know what the kiss meant," he said, gathering the rest of his confidence.

"It meant love dear Vargas," Ludwig said then walked back out to the balcony.

"If that's true then kiss me again!"He yelled and chased him out to the balcony. The blond turned without hesitation and pulled the small Italian to him, planting a kiss on his lips. Feliciano kissed him back, standing on his tip-toes. When Ludwig pulled back, he smiled. Feli leaned forward and the blond complied kissing him again. The Vargas tangled his hands in the blond hair. They pulled apart and took a deep breath of air.

"I must leave now Feliciano." The Beilchmidt said and pecked the brunet on the lips. Once, twice, thrice.

"Why?"He asked sadly holding Ludwig's hand in his own. His so-called enemy smiled.

"You don't remember? I'm not supposed to be here," he said then his voice dropped. "I promise I'll come back again. We cannot ignore this feeling between us," he whispered. The blond jumped onto the railing of the balcony and Feli ran forward. Without words they were kissing again. The German brought his hand up and wrapped the Italians curl around his finger. Feliciano melted in his arms. When they pulled back for air, the brunet gasped, "How do I know that you're telling the truth; that you'll come back?"

Ludwig took both or the young Vargas' hands in his and looked at him, looking deep into his eyes, "I swear I'll come back Feliciano Vargas for I cannot forget a love like this," he said then jumped backwards. Feli looked over the edge and caught sight of the Beilchmidt sliding down a rope, Gilbert waiting for him. Blue eyes met his and Ludwig blew him a kiss before ran into the darkness, disappearing. Feliciano stood there long after, watching that spot then pulled the rope up, storing it away for another time.

Vivian/Scarlett: please review! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian: ~w~ nyuu yaya chapter 3! Full of epicness! Go GerItal!

Scarlett: okkkk anyways thank you again for the reviews…now onward to chapter 3!

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN HETALIA!

Chapter 3

Truths are wounds to the heart.

Feliciano slept fitfully that night. First he woke to the scent of gunpowder filling his nose. Then he woke to the feel of Ludwig's soft but firm lips pressed against his own. But every time he woke, the blond was nowhere to be found. At one point he even got up and searched his room, causing such a ruckus that the nurse actually came in.

"Feliciano, what are you doing up so late at night?" the brunet woman asked after she had found him thoroughly looking through his closet. The Italian jumped and looked over at her.

"Oh, it's you Elizabeta. I was just…putting out cloths for tomorrow." He quickly pulled out a shirt, trying to hide his frown at the orange thing in his hands.

The nurse looked at the boy skeptically for a second before answering, "Alright. Just quiet down." With that, she left the Vargas to his searches.

In the morning he was awoken by a very cheerful Romano.

"Get your ass up!" he yelled throwing open the door. Feli groaned and rolled over. The other Vargas' eyes narrowed and he stomped over to the side of the bed, abruptly pulling the covers off of his brother.

"Fratello!" Feliciano cried, reaching for the covers. Romano only smacked his hand.

"Shut up and get your ass out of bed!" he yelled and crossed his arms. Feli very quietly sat up and blinked a couple of times.

"I'm up, I'm up," he grumbled when his brother opened his mouth to say something else.

"Good morning!" came the cheerful voice from the doorway. The brothers looked over to see Antonio there, smiling.

"Breakfast is waiting." He said with a smile then disappeared.

"Basterd probably put tomatoes in it," Romano grumbled.

"He spent the night?" was all Feli could say.

"None of your damn business," was the reply then Romano walked out the doors.

If Feliciano were to be honest with himself just then, he would admit that he was jealous that the jolly Spaniard had spent the night with his brother. Hadn't he been up most of the night thinking about Ludwig?

He shook the thoughts from his head. How could he think such things? Ludwig and Antonio were two different people; two different subjects entirely. Antonio had always been faithful to their family while Ludwig….Ludwig was a forbidden fruit. A love that should not have happened for how can a Vargas fall in love with a Beilchmidt?

Quietly he slipped on the cloths that he had set out the night before when Elizabeta had come in, frowning again at the orange shirt. Oh yes, orange was a nice color and all but on him? It washed him out completely. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the balcony.

"When will you come again Ludwig?" he whispered. Now that there was no event going on, it wouldn't be easy to sneak in and out. How the blond had done it last night still amazed him. He shook his head and turned on his heal, taking a deep breath. He couldn't think of the Beilchmidt right now. Not when he was about to face his mother, father, brother and Antonio.

Very quietly he slipped out of his room and down the stairs. Everybody was already seated by the time he arrived.

"Ah, Feliciano. Good morning," Romulus said to his son as he sat in a chair.

"Good morning father," he said with a warm smile.

As the morning continued, he gradually pushed Ludwig to the back of his mind. But he still smelled the smell of gunpowder every so often that made the blond push his way back to the front. With the scent came the soft, ghostly touch of his lips and soon Feli would have to shake his head and push him back again.

It was late afternoon when Antonio and Romano walked up to him.

"Father and mother have left for the day." His brother said. Feliciano looked up from his resting place on the couch.

"And I'm taking Romano out," Antonio put in. said Italian frowned when his boyfriend grasped his hand, but leaned into him.

"Okay." Feli said. That would leave his only company to be Elizabeta and even the nurse was bound to leave at some point. Romano and Antonio bid him fair well, Romano telling him to "get up off your ass." Now that his family was gone, Feli let himself freely think of his German love without fear. The feel of his lips, his blue eyes, the feeling that he'd had when the blonds finger had his curl wrapped around it, everything.

"Oh Ludwig," he sighed, "if only you knew how deep my feelings run for you, for I feel you know very little about them." He stood and walked over to a window.

"I hope you're not talking about the Beilchmidt prince Feliciano." A female said. He turned to see Elizabeta standing in the doorway.

"I-I…what are you talking about?"

"You said the Beilchmidt princes' name." she narrowed her eyes, "I would recognize that name anywhere."

He sighed and gave in. "You caught me Elizabeta." He sat down on the windowsill. "I don't know what to do Eliza. We are meant to be enemies, not fall in love!" he said and looked out the window again. "And I find myself wishing to be with him always, but it cannot be so!"

"Feliciano you must listen!" she walked over to him, "You must not get involved with the Beilchmidts. They'll kill you Feli without even thinking of it."

"Not Ludwig!" he protested, "He loves me!"

"No Feliciano!" she stood up.

"Please Elizabeta, don't tell mother and father!" he begged.

"Feli I…" she hesitated then nodded, "I won't tell. Just as long as you don't do anything stupid and you stay safe."

He hugged her. "Thank you Elizabeta." He ran up to his room. At this moment, he would tear up the whole city in search of his blond, just as long as he caught a whiff of that scent and the feel of those lips. He changed his shirt because he really didn't want to be seen being washed out by the orange. Instead he put a blood red colored one on, fixed his hair a little, and then walked out of his house. It was as simple to find Ludwig too. He heard it before he saw it. People were screaming, others were yelling. He almost turned around to go a different place, but a voice made him stop.

"You potato loving basterds!" he heard Romano yell.

"Lavino!" came Antonio's voice next. Without another thought, Feliciano ran. He broke through a group of people who were gathered in a circle then froze in the center. Realizing what he had just done. He was standing between the Beilchmidts and the Vargas'. He was standing between two armies of war. He looked to his left and met his brother's gaze. He looked liked he'd been knocked a few good ones. He also looked shocked to see Feliciano there. Then he looked to his right. It was as f he knew right where Ludwig was for instantly he met those blue eyes. They were sending him a message loud and clear. Get out of here.

"Hello Vargas," one of the Beilchmidts sneered, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. He wasn't related, his hair was a dark color while everyone knew the real Beilchmidts had light color hair. He moved to draw his sword but Romano lunged forward.

"Not my brother!" he yelled. In a swiping motion the man ran his sword through the air.

"Romano!" Antonio cried in anger and surprise. Acting on reflexes alone, Feli pushed his brother out of the way again. At first, he didn't feel any pain, only heard the ripping of his shirt. He didn't look down either. His eyes only looked into Ludwig's and oh man was he pissed.

"Rodrich, put your sword away." He ordered and Feliciano shivered at how harsh the man's voice was.

"But Lud," the man protested.

"Listen to my Burder," Gilbert's voice came next. "All of you clear out, there will be no fight today." He added, then turned on his heal, leading them away. Only Ludwig was left, watching as Romano and Antonio surrounded the wounded Vargas. The moment Feli looked down, he felt the pain. But this pain ran so much deeper than the wound the rival's sword had caused. This pain struck his heart, for the wound proved that the two families were enemies. And when he looked up to meet Ludwig's eyes, he knew the Beilchmidt was feeling the same pain.

"What are you still doing here?" a blond from Feliciano's side hissed at Ludwig.

"Please Vash, no more fighting." Feli pleaded.

"Feliciano is right," came the voice from behind them all. They all turned to see Romulus stepping out of his car. He fixed the remaining Beilchmidt with a stare, "and you sir, would best be leaving before I change my mind." He said. Ludwig nodded, looked at Feli once more, then turned on his heal and left.

"Are you feeling well Feliciano? Does it hurt?" the wounded Italian heard Antonio ask as he watched his love walk away, tears coming to his eyes.

"Ve, yes Antonio, it hurts," he whispered and as his father picked him up and walked back to the car, he silently added to himself, 'my heart, it hurts.'

Vivian: wahhhhh poor Italy! He needs a hug! Its so sad!

Scarlett: please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett: Hello every one and welcome to chapter 4. Sorry this took a while, but not only was life in the way (Like it is for almost every person on this planet) but we also wanted to see how many reviews we could stack up. It seems that even though EVERY DAY we have hits, for chapter 3 we only had 2 reviews.

Vivian: And that you two those who have reviewed for any chapter, it means so much to us.

Scarlett: Yes it does. So now you know, more reviews means faster updates. Oh, and also, on our profile we have a list of the music that inspires us for this story. If you're interested, check it out!

Vivian: Now onward my dear readers and read!

Chapter 4: Healing process

As soon as they arrived home, Feliciano was placed in Elizabeta's care. She carefully wrapped his wound, scolding him for being careless, and made him lay in his bed.

"But Eliza, it's not that bad!" he protested.

"Feliciano Vargas, if I see you up out of that bed, I will see to it that the wrath of hell comes down upon you," she warned then her voice softened, "Just rest. Relax a bit." With that, she left the room.

Not able to go agents his nurse's words, Feli lay in his bed for what felt like hours until a knock on his balcony doors caught his attention. He looked over and his breath caught in his throat. Ludwig was peering through the glass, his expression worried. The Vargas sat up and waved him in. His heart was pounding as he opened the door.

"Feliciano..." the Beilchmidt whispered and kneeled down next to the bed. The brunet smiled and leaned forward, capturing the blonds' lips in his. Ludwig kissed him back, crawling up onto the bed and tangling his hand in the others hair. When they finally pulled away, the blond asked gently, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Ludwig. He barely even scratched me," Feli said with a small smile.

"Don't even try to lie to me Feliciano," the blond said seriously, "I witnessed the happenings myself."

"But it wasn't that bad..." the brunet whispered, looking away.

"One of my family friends ran you through..."

"He didn't run me through Ludwig; it wasn't nearly as bad..."

"It could have been!" Ludwig yelled, stopping Feliciano, "If I hadn't had stopped Rodrich, it could have been..." the Beilchmidt bowed his head and Feli watched him with wide eyes. Gently he took the blonds' face in both of his hands and kissed him.

"But you did stop him. And I'm fine," he whispered. Ludwig closed his eyes and Feli kissed him again.

"I was scared," Ludwig whispered, "I was so scared when you showed up. W-what were you thinking?" he opened his blue eyes and looked at his partner. The Vargas blushed.

"I-I Was looking for you," he admitted, looking away.

"Oh Feliciano, didn't you trust that I would be back for you?"

"But I was going crazy!" Feli cried, turning back to Ludwig. The blond jumped and the other continued, "I was up most of the night! You were always on my mind! Your eyes, your smell, your kisses..." Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Feli, Feli..." the blond said, eyes wide, "Please do not cry. I did not know..."

"Oh course you did not know!" the brunet said then buried his face in the blond's shoulder, "Of course you didn't..."

Ludwig held Feliciano tight, wrapping his arms around his waist. He was careful of the bandage that was covering the Italians front. Feli took deep breaths, calming down.

"I'm sorry," the Vargas whispered, pulling back to look into the blue eyes he loved so much.

"You have no need to apologize my love," the Beilchmidt whispered and Feli's breath hitched at the man's last two words. They sat there, looking at each other.

The two enjoyed each other's company until there was a knock on the door. Both eyes went wide and Feli pushed Ludwig gently down to the floor.

"Get under the bed!" he whispered, his voice scared. The blond nodded and rolled under the bed just as the door opened.

"How are you doing idiot?" Romano asked, walking up to the bed. Antonio was behind him holding a tray.

"Elizabeta told us to bring this to you," the Spaniard said, setting the tray down next to the Italian. A steaming plate of pasta was set upon it.

"Ah, Eliza always knows how to make me feel better," Feli smiled.

"She takes care of you often," Romulus said as he entered the room. The injured Vargas froze. It was one thing for Antonio and Romano to find Ludwig in his room, but if his father saw him... The German would be killed on the spot.

"Yes she does," the brunet said, getting over the shock. He then yawned and leaned back agents his pillows.

"Perhaps you should all leave the room and let the poor boy rest; I only sent two of you up to give Feli his food," a new voice said. Elizabeta was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and a soft glair at the visitors.

Romulus cleared his throat, "Right, yes, come Romano. Antonio." He turned and looked at his injured son before leaving, "Don't worry about anything Feli. We're taking care of it all." With that, he turned on his heal and left the room, the two lovers fallowing after him. Eliza closed the door with a snap, still in the room.

"You should really hide him better," she said after a second of silence.

"Eh, what?" Feliciano asked nervously.

"I can see his blond hair," she said with a slight giggle. Feli looked over the side of the bed and couldn't help but giggle at the sight that met his eyes. Just a small tuff of Ludwig's blond hair was showing.

"Come on out Lord Beilchmidt," the nurse said, walking over to the bed side.

There was a loud thump, and the bed moved slightly which could only mean that Ludwig had hit his head. "You-you knew I was here?" he asked as he climbed out from under the bed. He shot Feli a frightened glance. "A-aren't you going to raise the alarms?" he asked the nurse.

"Oh goodness no. I can't break a promise I made with a certain Vargas now can I?" Elizabeta asked in mock horror and winked at the injured Vargas on the bed.

"She knows about us," Feliciano chipped in and smiled as the blond regained his composure.

"Right, well, thank you for not giving me away," the Beilchmidt said, addressing Elizabeta once more.

"Don't give me a reason to," she warned then stood. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," she said turning towards the door then turned back again, scolding the brunet, "And next time be more careful with him. You could get him killed." With that, she bid them both good day and walked out of the room.

The two sat and stared at each other for a minute until Ludwig said, "Maybe you should eat that." He pointed at the pasta.

"I'm not all the hungry," the brunet muttered.

"What was the last time you ate?"

"This morning..."

They looked at each other then the blond sat down on the bed. He picked up the plate and twirled the fork in the center of the noodles. The Vargas watched in silence.

After there was a generous amount of food on the fork, the Beilchmidt turned to Feli. "Open," he commanded, bringing the fork up to Feliciano's face. He cupped his hand under it in case any fell. The brunet opened his mouth and the blond popped the noodles into it. Feli found out that pasta tasted so much better being fed to him by the Beilchmidt then easting it alone.

...

Scarlett: Well, there you are folks! Hoped you enjoyed the fluffiness!

Vivian: Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett: Yes! You guys are wonderful.

Vivian: They always have been.

Scarlett: Agreed. Than you all for the reviews!

Vivian: And if we remember correctly than one of you actually guessed what this chapter is going to be about in a way.

Scarlett: Read to find out what!

Disclaimer: If we owned Hetalia, then why would we be writing fanfiction for it?

Chapter 5: Stop in the Name of Love

Ludwig and Feliciano spent the rest of the day together. Thanks to Elizabeta's stern voice and angery glares the Vargas family left the two lovers alone. She came to check on Feli frequently, and after letting Ludwig help the first time, she wouldn't do it again.

"Mr. Beilchmidt, can you please unwrap Feliciano's bandages while I get his clean ones ready?" the nurse asked, glancing at the blond.

"Of course," Ludwig replied, and then looked over the Feli. The brunet sat up and pulled off his shirt. Carefully the blond unwrapped the bandages and winced as he pulled the last part away from the wound. Instantly he started apologizing.

"Ludwig, Ludwig its ok. Stop apologizing," Feli said, trying to calm the Beilchmidt, but nothing was working.

"If you do not stop acting like Mr. Vargas is on his death bed, then I will be forced to order you to leave the room," Elizabeta finally snapped. The blond man instantly stopped. Together, the nurse and him rebadged Feliciano's wound then made him lie down.

And that's how he stayed for the rest of the day basically. Ludwig had even lied down with him, and the Italian had fallen into a much needed sleep on the man's chest. When he awoke, he was pleased to fid those blue eyes looking down at him in amusement.

But now Feliciano wished he hadn't slept at all for as the sun set the sound of rocks hitting the Italians balcony doors fallowed.

"Wha-?" the Vargas asked, sitting up. Ludwig sighed.

"That's Gilbert. I... I have to leave," the Beilchmidt said, sitting up.

"So soon?" Feli asked, sounding heartbroken.

"I'm sorry," and when the blond said it and looked back at the Vargas, Feli could tell it was genuine, "But I have family matters to attend to." He crawled over to the brunet and wrapped his curl around his finger. Feliciano closed his eyes and put his head agents the others shoulder.

"Just rest. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise. Don't get out of bed," Ludwig said, and then kissed the brunet swiftly. He smiled then got up off the bed. He blew Feli a kiss at the balcony doors then slipped out.

Feli couldn't help it. He crawled to the edge of the bed and stood up. There was a slight cry of resistance from his torso, but he ignored it as he quickly walked to the balcony doors and threw them open. He walked to the banister and caught a glimpse of silver and gold on the wall around the house. Then he saw brown.

Antonio was creeping along the wall and then started climbing up. Feli froze, knowing that the Spaniard had seen the two Beilchmidts. The Italian couldn't help it as a cry of horror ripped its way out of his throat, "Antonio, no!"

Antonio looked in the direction of the balcony as a voice from below said, "Feliciano? What are you doing out of bed?" The young Vargas looked down and saw his father looking up at him.

"Elizabeta! Tend to Feli while we catch those two boys," Romulus yelled.

"No father no!" the injured boy cried.

"What are you talking about no? Those are our enemies!" his father said. Elizabeta entered the room and Feli shook his head at her.

"No, stay away!" he yelled then climbed up onto the banister. "No one is going after Ludwig and Gilbert!" he added.

"Oi, you idiot! Get down from there!" Romano said, coming out and seeing his brother.

"Yes Feliciano, please! You could hurt yourself!" Romulus said eyes wide.

"I-I'm not coming down until you promise Ludwig and Gilbert won't be hunted like animals!" the brunet said, his heart pounding. The wound was now screaming pleas of rest, and tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Feliciano!" came the new cry from the wall. Feli whipped around to see that Ludwig was standing on top of the wall. "Get down from there! None of this is worth your death!" he yelled.

Antonio crawled over the top and lunged at Ludwig, pulling out his sword. Gilbert came out of nowhere and blocked it with his own.

"STOP!" Feli yelled and Elizabeta let out a small scream. The young Italian was balancing on one foot, his other dangling in the air in front of him. A sob ripped its self out of his throat as he screamed, "I LOVE HIM!" Everyone stared at him in horror as he added more softly, "I love Ludwig Beilchmidt." There was silence then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell did you do to my brother you potato loving bastard?" Romano yelled, pulling out his sword. Antonio lunged at Gilbert and they started a morbid dance on the wall. Romulus growled and pulled out his own sword.

The voice that cut through it all like an ice pick though was Ludwig's. "Feliciano!" he cried in horror as the brunets wound won and his legs gave way. He fell forward and weakly reached out for the edge of the balcony, catching it and barely hanging there. He let out a cry of pain and fear. The blond Beilchmidt jumped from the wall and ran forward. No one moved to stop him. He came to a stop under the dangling Italian.

"Let go Feli, I'll catch you," he said reassuringly trying to hide his fear. Feliciano shook his head. "Please, you have to trust me," the blond said in response.

Eliza appeared at the edge and called out, "should we pull him up instead?"

"I'm not sure you're strong enough," Romulus said coming to Ludwig's side. The blonds' blue eyes widened. "And Feli will fall before any of us can get there," he added.

"Feli, please just let go," the blond pleaded softly. Everyone held their breath as the Italian took a deep breath and loosened his grip, falling. Ludwig caught him then fell to his knees, burying his face in Feliciano's hair. "Never do that again," he said, his voice rough with emotion.

Romulus ripped his son from the blonds' arms. "Get out of here," he said with a glair at the Beilchmidt.

"Father..." Feli protested weakly.

"No Feliciano, it's this man's fault that you almost killed yourself," his father hissed.

"No," the small Vargas tried to push away from his father as the blond man in front of them stood up, "No, love made me do it father. I love Ludwig and there is nothing you can do about it."

Romulus' eyes became cold as he said, "A Beilchmidt can never love a Vargas," he then turned to Romano, "Take your brother back to his room." Romano gently took his brother from his father's arms. Feliciano's eyes started to water as he heard his father's final words, "Antonio, let the two boys go. And you Beilchmidts, if I ever see you here again, if you ever play with my son's heart again, I will personally run you through with my sword."

Vivian:Wahhh why? Poor Ludwig! T-T

Scarlett: What about Feliciano?

Vivian: Oh yeah... Poor Feliciano!

Scarlett: Anyways... Yes, Ludwig was caught, but don't despair dear readers! This is far from over!

Vivian: There is still hope for our favorite couple here!

Scarlett: And don't forget, the more reviews the faster the update!


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett: Hello again, and walcome to a new exciting chapter. To all those reviewers, we love you!

Vivian: Yes! Here it is folks, the reason behind why the two family fight!

Scarlett: Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 6:The Past

Romano gently set his brother down his bed. "Fratello…" he said with a sigh, "What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Feliciano didn't answer.

Elizabeta gently sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the small Italians shirt up, checking the bandages that were wrapped there. Still, Feli did not make a sound nor move. The nurse stood and crossed her arms, "I cannot stay around you if you're only going to mope," she said, then waited for the reaction that usually came. It involved the boy showering her with apologies, some in Italian, and a smile from the brunet woman. But it never came.

"I'll watch him," Romulus said softly from the doorway. The nurse nodded when she finally gave up.

She stopped by his side on the way out and whispered, "Try talking to him." He nodded and she patted his arm, walking out.

"Did you tell mother?" Romano asked as his father sat in a chair beside the bed.

"No, not yet," the man sighed," I don't even know what to tell her." They sat in silence, Feliciano blankly staring at his balcony doors as if waiting for Ludwig to appear again.

"Feliciano," his father said, a little edge in his voice, "Stop this now. A Beilschmidt is not worth…"

"Ludwig is worth it!" Feli yelled suddenly, sitting up. Romulus flinched as his son continued, "And Ludwig is not just a Beilschmidt! You don't even know him!" At this point even Romano was slightly unnerved. His brother had never yelled like this before.

"Feliciano, calm down!" the brunet man said, trying to calm Feli.

"No father, you obviously don't understand. I. Love. Him!"

"But he will never love you back! I should know!" His father was yelling back now, "Ulrich is a heartless bastard!" With his final words he stood and stormed out of the room. The two brothers looked at each other confused for a moment.

"Ulrich? Isn't your potato bastard's name…?"

"Ludwig. His name is Ludwig," Feli said softly. He stood, slightly wincing at the wound in his torso, but he just quietly exited the room.

Romulus was crouched in the hallway, his head buried in his knees. He looked like a wounded five year old that had just been scolded by his parents.

"Father," Feliciano whispered, kneeling next to the man.

"Feli… Let me tell you a story. A story that started this whole stupid feud," Romulus said and started a woeful story that danced around like pictures in the young Vargas' head.

…

It was cold out, storm clouds rolling over the horizon. Romulus' teen eyes watched them, slightly fascinated.

"Roma," a deep voice said in the doorway. The handsome burnet turned at his nickname, seeing his father. "Come downstairs. It's time for dinner," the man said. Romulus nodded and followed his father out of his room, sparing his window one last glance before closing the door.

"Leon," a young woman called from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're coming," the boy's father called. The two men descended the stairs together and the woman clasped her hands over her heart.

"Oh, you two look precious together. Now come, our food is becoming cold," the boy's mother said and waved them into the dining hall.

After dinner, Romulus kissed his mother on the cheek then returned to his room. He knew now was the time that a bottle of wine would be opened and his parents would start kissing, which he didn't need to be a part of.

He closed the door behind him, his eyes instantly going back to the window. Romulus didn't always understand what he waited for, but he always stood there and watched the scenery change. He came to love the sunrise and sunsets that came with every passing day and the majestic beauty of a sunset with a storm on the horizon.

Slowly he walked over to the window. The storm had finally arrived, the rain falling softly to the ground. Sometimes he couldn't understand why people hated the rain. Honestly, he found it intriguing. It was both beautiful and deadly. It both contributed and destroyed. And little did he know that the rain is what would bring two boys together, causing them to fall in love.

As Roma looked out into the rain, he caught sight of a flash of gold near the entrance to the garden. He pressed his face agents the glass, trying to get a clearer look at just what he was seeing. Squinting through the rain, he saw a boy his age staggering around. His eyes grew wide and he quickly undid the latch holding the window close and opened it.

"Hello!" he shouted and the golden haired boy below jumped, diving into the nearest bush. "N-No, don't hide!" he shouted again then ran to the other side of his room, snatching up his red cloak and throwing it around his shoulders. He ran back to his window and threw out the rope he kept by it for nights when he wanted to sneak out and see the girl he was arranged to marry. She was a sweet girl, but there was something about woman that unsettled him besides his mother.

Skillfully he slid down the rope, being careful of how fast he went, and jumped off when he was close enough to the ground. He ran over to the spot he saw the mysterious boy hide in. Grimacing as he kneeled down, he got on his hands and knees and started crawling through the bushes.

"Hello?" Romulus called, mud sticking to his hands. There was no answer, but he continued to search, pulling his hands and knees out of the mud whenever they became stuck.

Finally he found the boy. He was sitting with his knees to his chest in the space between two bushes. As Roma came closer, the boy scooted farther away.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you," the brunet said softly. Blue eyes blinked at him and came closer. Seeing this as a good sign, Roma asked, "What's your name? I'm Romulus Vargas."  
>"M-my name's Ulrich. Ulrich Beilschmidt," the silent reply escaped the pail lips of the golden haired boy. The brunet smiled.<p>

"It's nice to meet you Ulrich," he said, his voice still soothing, "Come, let's go get you dried and warmed." Ulrich was soaked to the bone. His shaggy golden hair was hanging in his eyes.

Romulus gently took the blonds hand in his. Brown eyes met blue and gently Ulrich smiled. Slowly, the brunet led him out of the bushes and into his house.

…

Romulus blinked awake and smiled at the sight that met his eyes. Curled up on his chest was Ulrich, sleeping soundly. Since that they had met that stormy night, they'd become friends and even more.

Golden hair sparked in the morning light and Romulus couldn't help but steal a kiss from the sleeping boy. When he pulled back, blue eyes blinked up at him.

"I thought you said you were going home last night," Romulus chuckled.

"I fell asleep," Ulrich mumbled and stretched. The sheets fell to his waist as he sat up and ran nimble fingers through his blond hair. Slowly Romulus reached forward and softly ran his fingers over Ulrich's chest, thinking that this was the way he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

…

The door to Roma's room slammed shut behind him. He couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it! There was no way that Ulrich's arranged marriage would fall through. But the more he thought about it, the more he saw his future slip away. A future without his golden haired partner was bleak, for Ulrich was his light.

…

On the day of the wedding, Romulus showed up in a tux with a beautiful brunet hanging off his arm, courtesy of his mother. He was to marry her one day. But he didn't dwell on that thought for right then, Ulrich was in front of him and they were alone. All Romulus was a kiss, but all he got from those perfect pink lips was, "I'm sorry."

…

Feliciano watched as his father broke down in tears, but he was helpless as to what to do. Even Romano, who had been leaning agents the wall, was utterly speechless. They watched at the brunet wiped his eyes and stood, looking down at Feli.

"The Beilschmidts only like to break hearts Feliciano. I'm saving you from heartache," he said hoarsely, then turned and walked away. The young Vargas felt his stomach drop and his world crash down around him. There would be no happy ending for him either.

Scarlett: Alright, so there was more to the whole past part...

Vivian: But it got to long.

Scarlett: Soooo, if you guys would like, we could write a little side story. It would be all Romulus and Ulrich.

Vivian: Oh, and if you guys haven't figured out, Ulrich is Germania!

Scarlett: Yes. So stop by our profile where we'll have a simple yes or no poll about the side story.

Vivian: And don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett: Helloooo? Anybody out there?

Vivian: See what you did, you ran all our readers away because you haven't updated in forever!

Scarlett: It's your story too!

Vivian: To whatever readers are left, we apologies for our long delay of an update. School started up and just for a second there…

Scarlett: I didn't mean to!

Vivian: Scarlett lost all interest in this fandom. But don't worry! She's back and we're going to spit out these last few chapters as fast as we can!

Scarlett: Yet again, we're sorry, and thank you for waiting around for us, all of you who have!

Vivian and Scarlett: Have fun reading!

Chapter 7

One Month Later:

"Are you ready Feliciano?" Romano asked from his position beside his brother. The boy being questioned nodded and looked at their target once more. Their father had given them the order to take out the Beilschmidt the day before saying with a smile that, "only my boys are capable of handling such a job".

The man they'd been stalking wasn't a new face. At least, not to Feliciano. The wound the man had inflicted on him had just finished healing; a scar that now ran from the middle of his chest to his left side in its place. Oh yes, he'd remember that face anywhere.

Romano led the way, jumping down from their position quietly with Feliciano soundlessly fallowing. Feli could almost feel the weight of the two knifes that were stuck into his brown leather boots, his black pant legs tucked in with them to keep them from cutting him.

His brother held up a hand, pausing as they came to a stop on the ground He peered around the corner, his hand resting on his sword. He was right there, his brown hair falling in front of his glasses as he guarded the front door.

A sudden breeze of wind that blew past softly caused Feliciano to freeze and his breath hitch. That sent… a sent he'd pushed out of his mind to keep the hurt away. Gunpowder. The young Vargas put a hand agents the wall, his senses suddenly becoming overwhelmed by the scent.

"Feli, get ready to move," his brother whispered. Feli knew he had to get his mind together, had to snap back to reality, but that all fell apart as he heard the voice of his own personal angel.

"Roderich, my father would like to see you in his study," Ludwig's voice spoke with authority. Feliciano felt all the walls he'd worked so hard to keep up break apart into small specks of sand.

"I'll take on the blond while you get your revenge on the target," Romano said to his brother. Feliciano knew that his brother was only saying this because he knew he couldn't attack Ludwig. Not the man he loved so much… Oh, the pain he felt now that his mental barrier was down. He couldn't understand how he had survived without those blue eyes looking into his…

"Feli! We must move now!" his brother hissed at him, yanking him forward. The young Vargas knew what he had to do, but the thought that his Beilschmidt was so close was clouding his mind. He tried desperately to empty his mind till nothing but his task remained but it was so hard with that enticing smell in the air. He heard his brother counting, knew the time had come, but he couldn't react in time.

Suddenly he found himself running out from his hiding place with his brother. Romano had a strange; almost battle cry coming from his lips, and Feliciano saw that they had caught the two Beilschmidts by surprise. It was inevitable that he would meet Ludwig's eyes. There was no way it could have been avoided. And when they did, Feliciano found himself freezing in place. Ludwig was looking right back at him and he heard his name fall from those lips, no other noises registering to him as he head that one word, "Feliciano."

Then his world suddenly came to him in fast forward. Romano was running at Ludwig, his sword pulled out and Roderich had his sword out also. The Brunet Beilschmidt was running at his brother.

"No!" Feli screamed and quickly ran forward, ramming into the man. Romano still ran at Ludwig, but now the blond had a sword of his own, and as they met, there was a loud clatter.

Feliciano gathered himself together as he felt the man next to him move, and the Vargas pulled out one of his knifes, jumping up. He panicked a little, there was no way he could even touch his component unless the man dropped his sword, which was very unlikely.

Romano and Ludwig were in a heated battle. Romano was still very upset about his brother falling in love with the blond and blamed it all on him. Ludwig refused to let the Italian's advances on him overcome him though, and sliced back with just as much vigor. The only thing that would stop either one of them was if one was to defeat the other. Or the very strong voice of a head of house.

"Cease this at once!" a commanding voice rang out. Roderick instantly pulled back from his advance on Feliciano, much to the young man's relief, and Ludwig and Romano eyed each other cautiously. Feliciano looked up to see a man with a regal air to him standing before the four men. Gilbert stood at his side.

"What are you two doing here?" the man, obviously the head of the Beilschmidt house, commanded, looking between Romano and Feliciano. Ludwig walked to his father's side.

Romano scowled at the three Beilschmidts before him. "We're here for revenge for my brothers wound," he said defiantly.

"You were fighting for more than a wound," the Beilschmidt snapped back. They glared daggers at each other, but Feliciano wasn't paying attention once more. He was staring at Ludwig, who was also staring back with such longing that Feli's own heart ached.

"And you," Feliciano jumped and found that blue eyes were staring at him angrily, blue eyes that ice and froze one's soul, "What are you doing staring at my son so?"

Feliciano didn't know whether to blush or be scared witless. He looked at the Beilschmidt though, but did not answer.

"Father," Ludwig spoke up, his usual strong voice soft. The man looked at his son. "This is the boy; Feliciano," he said even softer. Anger flashed in the man's eyes.

"You did not tell me that he was a Vargas! You did not tell me he was Romulus' son!" he snapped.

Feliciano found the words leaving his mouth before he even know what was happening," Does it matter? So things between you and my father didn't work out, but why must we be dragged into this also?" He felt the anger washing through him, but the Beilschmidts eyes only became colder.

"Romulus forced me to leave him, gave me no choice, the way he forced our families into this hatred. Do not blame me for your father's actions," he said.

"What do you mean, you left our father for that bimbo you're with now!" Romano snapped back.

"I did no such thing! He was hiding his wife from me the whole time! He knew and yet he played me!" the blond fired back.

"Something's seriously wrong here…" Feliciano whispered, stopping the argument, "Something that could stop all thing nonsense fighting."

Scarlett: Well, there you go people.

Vivian: Wow, drama all over the place!

Scarlett: You know me, I love the drama.

Vivian: Well readers, don't be afraid to review and tell us how much you hate us for taking so long to get this out.

Scarlett: Until next time!

Vivian and Scarlett: Bye!


End file.
